


Chosen

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Broken and Mended [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Pre-Canon, YOI Omegverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Phichit’s love story starts with a white knight that came to his rescue in his darkest hour and ends with a beautiful Princess sweeping him off his feet. But his story is no fairy tale.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Mended and Broken Universe. But is written in a way that it’s able to be read as a standalone. But also acts as a big Prequel for Yuri Plisetsky: International Heatbreaker, so spoilers for that if you have not read it and also for Mended Hearts since we see roughly 4 years later. This is how Phichit met his wife.
> 
> Story Song: [ Kodaline - The One](https://youtu.be/gVILookzrPw) It simply fits their love story.

“I’m getting married.” Phichit said quietly over the shot glass griped in his fingers.

Yuuri froze mid shot and started to cough. Vodka shot across the bar and onto the man who had been trying in vain to flirt with the quiet Alpha. He grabbed his water and sipped slowly, staring at Phichit wide eyed. While he recovered, and the rejected bartender moved on, he took a slow breath. “Want to run that by me again?” The room began to seep with threatened Alpha.

Phichit giggled. He had known Yuuri would react in his normal dramatic self, for someone so shy he really was a moody Alpha. He watched the room as Alphas and Omegas alike sat up straighter and looked around for the strong Alpha, not one eye landing on the small Asian man in a baggy sweater and jeans, a pair of jeans that did little to hide his perfect ass. “Yuuri, stop that.” He leaned forward. “You’ll get me all hot and bothered.” He grinned deeper as Yuuri blushed and pulled his scent in quickly. “I said I’m getting married. I’ll probably head back home with you when you go to Worlds. I guess I need to meet her and see if it’s a good match.”

Yuuri blinked slowly and picked up Phichit’s shot. He threw his head back and scrunched his nose and mumbled, “Why does Victor drink this?” He looked up quickly and cleared his throat before he went too far down the Victor train tonight. “Wait. Her? You’re marrying a woman. But, we, uh you like-“

Phichit placed his finger on Yuuri’s lips. “I am well aware what I like. I don’t mind girls. I’ve just never been with one. She’s an Alpha and my parents say she’d be a good match.” Phichit signaled the bartender for another round and watched as Yuuri put the pieces together.  

“You’re serious. You’re just going to go home at 20 and get married?”  He took the larger shot from the bartender who tried to lock eyes with Yuuri again and knocked it back. “You don’t even know her. What if she’s a crude Alpha? What if she makes you stay home and just make babies? What if she makes you stop skating?!” He was slowly flooding the room with a panicked scent.

Phichit smiled and picked up Yuuri’s hand, and opened their weak bond left over from his last Heat. This man had been so good to him the last 3 years. He’d come to Phichit’s rescue when his heats started to wreak havoc on his life and shaking. He’s parents had demanded he return to Thailand to be matched with an Alpha, as was expected. To protect him, they had said. His shy and quiet roommate had spoke up as Phichit cried about what this would do to his dreams. He had kissed Phichit and said he’d be his _Alpha Partner_ , that’d he’d vow to his family that he would protect Phichit and only be with him for as long as they were partners. He’d wore the traditional dress and made the vow in broken Thai over skype. It was a commitment of trust. There was a time it was considered a type of marriage but had long became a different type of commitment. While he loved Yuri, he was not meant to be Phichit’s Alpha. They both knew that and had accepted it. It had taken some time for them to simply enjoy what they had between them.

He smiled as Yuuri felt all the gratitude Phichit felt for him and the love that had grown between them, a friendship that could never be broken. “Yuuri. Do you think my parents would pick someone like that for me? Frankly, I think they have been waiting for you to ask them. I guess they thought we’ve been more than Heat and Rut partners.” Yuuri snorted a laugh and smiled weakly. “Oh Yuuri, you know I don’t want to marry you and you don’t want to marry me.”

Yuuri shrugged, “I think we’d be a good team. But a marriage needs more than that. I just don’t love you like that.” His voice drifted off slowly and he looked down.

Phichit grinned. “Back at you babe.” He sipped on his water. “I may not even like her. I probably won’t. I don’t know.” It was months away. There was a lot that could happen between now and Worlds. For starters, Yuuri had the Grand Prix Final next week.

 

* * *

 

Phichit looked at Yuuri as they prepared to land in Tokyo. He was on his way to watch the World Championships and Yuuri was going home. “You know you can still come. You can watch Victor skate in your home country.” Yuuri had been watching the ground since Japan had come into view. He’d been different after the Final. Phichit had watched his best friend crumble to a shell of what he used to be, then he’d come back with a drive he’d never seen Yuuri have before.  He had announced one night as he held Phichit in his arms, that he needed to go home to see where he would go. It had been so poetic and so heart breaking. He didn’t want to leave him like this. “Yuuri, talk to me. Please.” His scent seeped into the air, distressed Omega.

Yuuri looked up, his eyes full of concern. “Phichit. I’m okay. I just need a few days to rest and figure things out. You’ll see me in a few weeks.” Yuuri leaned in and nuzzled Phichit’s neck and softly whispered. “You have to go meet your future wife.” When he pulled back he was grinning. It had become a joke in the last few months since he had told Yuuri that his parents had arranged a marriage for him. The ridiculousness of the whole thing was not lost on them. Phichit had shown him a picture of her shortly after and even Yuuri had to admit she was beautiful. But outside of that, Phichit knew very little of her. She was the heir to a powerful family. Her family ran one of the largest tech companies in the world and she was supposed to be very smart. She sounded a little too perfect on paper.

“Yes, the girl of my dreams.” He pulled Yuuri back and into a quick kiss. “She’d have to be pretty magical for me to give this up. I’m not ready to get married and you don’t look like you are looking for your soul mate.” The plane started to descend quicker and both turned in their seats. “You’ll see me in 3 weeks.”

* * *

 

 

Phichit had been wrong. So wrong. The woman before him was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She carried herself as if she was walking on air. Her eyes were a shade of hazel that nearly became blue, and they were looking at him with such determination that Phichit had to remember how to breath. _‘Okay, I like woman too.’_ She stood between her parents while they introduced her. “Amishta Suparat, Eldest Alpha child of the Suparat Pack.”

Phichit hated all the old-fashioned Matching customs. While he was okay with his parents trying to arrange a marriage for him, he was far from traditional. Had they really picked a family that still followed these so called “ _rules”_? He smiled politely as his father spoke. “Phichit Chulanont, chosen Omega for the Alpha of the Suparat Pack”

He whipped his head to his father. “What?” He didn’t know they were going down this route. He thought this was an arrangement through their parents. ‘ _Chosen´_ meant the Alpha had picked him out of other Omegas. This was her doing? He had thought they were both in the same place, and just humoring their parents. Phichit’s fears were answered as the woman walked up and took his hand, bringing his wrist to her mouth. He was frozen as her teeth scraped over his scent gland and a shiver ran down his spine. Anger bloomed in his chest and he jerked his hand back. “You have got to be kidding me!?” He stepped back and away from the whole group. “I am not something to be taken or claimed.” He rubbed his wrist as he tried to get the Alpha’s scent off him. “You don’t just scent someone with out asking!” Who did that anymore?

Amishta for her part looked stunned. She straightened up quickly and looked back to her parents as if pleading for help.  “I uh… thought-“

Phichit exploded, his scent flooding the room in anger. “You thought what? That you liked my picture and I looked fertile enough for you. That you’d just march in here and claim me as yours?” He glared at his parents. “And you! How could you do this? I thought you knew me, I thought you wanted me to keep skating? How do you expect me to do that when you hand me over to some dumb Alpha who wants nothing more than a brood mare!”

“Enough!” Phichit felt himself weaken as the Alpha command roared out of Amishta’s father. He turned his attention to his daughter. “This is the Omega you chose? This disrespectful small thing?”

Amishta’s face darkened as she stood eye to eye with her father. “Leave us. You have been present for the meeting.” She locked eyes with the fellow Alphas in the room and stood her ground. If it didn’t piss Phichit off so much he would have found it kind of hot. _‘Okay, it’s still hot.’_ He couldn’t help but be a little impressed by her ability to stand her ground in front of two older and male Alpha’s. In her black dress suit and tall heels, making her taller than both men. He should have known she’d be a power tripping Alpha from the first look.

As the door closed behind their parents, Phichit spoke slowly. “Listen here, Alpha. You can’t claim me with out my consent and for the record I do not consent. Just because you are beautiful and was able to run two other Alpha’s off, does not mean you won me.” He mumbled a curse under his breath as stood his ground.

She raised an eye brow slowly and smirked. It was as if her entire self had changed in a moment. The tension in her shoulders had relaxed and tilted her head to the side. “You think I’m beautiful, huh?” Her voice was softer than before, and her eyes were still just as piercing.

Phichit’s jaw dropped. That’s what she had got from that?! _‘Oh my god! She is just some dumb Alpha!’_ He had to get out of here. “Listen. I’m not what you are looking for.” He went to turn around when felt a hand on his wrist and his body pulled back to face the woman.

“You are beautiful too. But that is not why I choose you.” She released his wrist and stepped back. “I choose you because you were like no other Omega my parents had shown me. I don’t want a brood mare, I don’t want to claim you. If I wanted that I could have any of a dozen Omegas presented to me.” Her voice was softer still as she raised her chin slightly. “I want a Mate. I watched you skate last year…” Her voice drifted off. Phichit sighed, she was a fan. This was even worse. Amishta shook her head. “No it’s not like that.” She pointed to the couch and sat down. “Please sit, Omega.”

“Phichit. My name is Phichit.” He sat down next to her with a huff. Why was he still here? He wanted to get up and go home. Then go back to Yuuri and tell him all about this whole mess.

“You skate with such power and passion. You push yourself for your dreams. You don’t back down from the challenge you have chosen” She looked at him with a soft smile as she raised her hand to his cheek. “I want a mate that has ability to stand next to me. Not behind me as if they are not equal.”

Her hand was so warm on his cheek and the gland on her wrist was so close to his nose. She smelled of the old library on campus and the clover honey he liked to put in his tea. Phichit didn’t know what to say to this. She was nothing like he had expected, and he didn’t know what else would come out of her mouth now. Her eyes looked so sincere and seemed to be pleading with him. “You’re not a fan?” he felt stupid the moment the question left his mouth.

She snorted as she dropped her hand. “I don’t know the first thing about figure skating. But I like to watch you. You’re mesmerizing.” Phichit had to smile as her nose turned a soft pink. “I think I’d be in awe of you no matter what you were doing.”

Phichit tried to relax as he watched her now look anywhere but at him. “So, you wouldn’t want me to stay home and have babies for you. You don’t want me to quit skating?” He rubbed at his wrist as if he could still feel her teeth on his skin. “Then why scent me?”

Amishta frowned. “It’s tradition for a Alpha to scent their soon to be Omega. So other Alphas know they are spoken for. But I would never ask you to do anything you don’t want to do.” She took Phichit’s hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles. “I want to walk beside you as much as I wish for you to walk along side me.”

Phichit blinked as he watched her plead to him. Perhaps she wasn’t such a bad match after all. “Do you want to get out of here and get something to eat?”

Amishta smiled and Phichit felt his Omega perk up. Her full smile was nearly blinding in it’s happiness. “It’s that supposed to be my line?” Her ton teased as she squeezed his hand.

Phichit shrugged and smiled back “I’m not very traditional”

 

* * *

> Yuuri: VICTOR IS IN MY HOUSE!!!! CALL ME NOW!!!

Phichit blinked at his phone. It was 2am, meaning it was Midnight for Yuuri. Was he drunk again? He’d never pulled this one before. He started to type out a response, but his phone started to ring suddenly. He jumped up and scrambled from his bed and into the hall of his new apartment before he answered up the video call. The first thing he saw was a man that looked very much like Victor Nikiforov in a robe, cuddling a large poodle as he slept soundly. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s face came into focus and his eyes were wide. “What do I do?!” He was whispering franticly and looked around. “You weren’t in bed? Are you having trouble sleeping again?” Phichit sighed, he was still the same Alpha that worried about everyone else before himself. He muted his phone and walked back into his room to turn the camera around to the naked woman in his bed quickly before turning the phone back to a babbling Yuuri as he walked back to the hall and unmuted the phone. “-naked woman in your bed. Is that her? I thought you said you were taking things slow and figuring it out?” Yuuri raised his eyebrow. “Do I need to go over the term ‘taking it slow’ again?”

Phichit laughed quietly. “We were. Then she asked me if she could kiss me and well, you see the result of that.” He slid down the wall and smiled at his friend. He had told Yuuri that he needed to stay in Thailand a little longer and see how this went with Amishta. If the last 24 hours as told him anything was that he had found his Alpha. She was brass and blunt in equal amounts to her bumbling and clumsiness. And Phichit couldn’t look at her without smiling. Meanwhile, Yuuri had skated a near perfect copy of Victor’s Gold medal winning free skate, had it leaked to the internet, went radio silent and now apparently had the living legend himself in his home. It seemed both of their lives had take a turn. “So. Why don’t you start by telling me why THE Victor Nikiforov is half naked cuddling a poodle in your dining room?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to tell Phichit’s story for a while. Please let me know what you thought below and I look forward to the rest of this week! There might be 1 or 2 more side stories for the Mended and Broken series.
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
